


Congratulations

by Kaioken95



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Gen, Hamilton References, Heartbreak, Inspired by Hamilton, June Egbert - Freeform, Romance, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: So this is my first contribution related to June Egbert, since I recently got into DirkJohn cause of a good friend, and a million years ago I liked DirkJane, I decided to write this Hamilton inspired AU fic, based on Angelica's song: Congratulations.Dirk as HamiltonJohn/June as ElizaJane as Angelica
Relationships: John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 11





	Congratulations

Dirk sits at his desk, going through the papers, his eyes strained as he couldn’t sleep, far past the point of the no return, so alone in his office he began to plan his next move. He didn’t dare go home after all that’s happened, the only thing that was clear in the torrent of thoughts running through his head was his beloved June. He knew that his action has destroyed her life as well as his own, her heart had been broken into a thousand pieces, her reputation as well as own we’re tarnished by this.   
  
Just then he heard the sound of high heeled shoes approaching office doors, not even a knock as they were swung wide open with a woman in a red dress, red high heeled stilettos, and a familiar pendant. Her expression was an odd combination of tiredness and silent anger. Dirk got to his feet, he slightly gulped as he faced this woman.   
  
“Jane.” Dirk simply said, with a tone of relief as one of his dearest stood there as she smiled as she walked towards him.  
  
“Dirk.” A big smile as she called his name, once she got to his desk, slamming her hands down hard on the wooden surface.   
  
“Congratulations.” That single word was full of an intense amount of sarcasm.  
  
“You have invented a new kind of stupidity.” She harshly said before crossing her hands, an arrogant smile spread across her face.  
  
“The damage you can never undo kind of stupid” Jane continued to mock Dirk before revealing from her phone a part of the announcement Dirk foolishly made.   
  
“It’s like the went to the zoo and opened all the cages kind of stupid. This must’ve taken the most minimal amount of thought huh?” She said as Dirk just avoided eye contact with her.  
  
“Well, shall we review?” She said as she sat on his desk taking up some of the papers, barely skimming through them.  
  
“You a took a rumor, a few, maybe two people knew and took it as gospel, driving you into this fool’s end to reach the finish line first, and then shared an affair to the world along with a list of your sins.”   
  
“We begged you to just take a break, but you refused to. You were so scared of what your enemies would do to you, but truly you’re the only enemy you always seem to lose to.” She jumped off his desk, facing him   
  
“You know why Caliborn can do what he wants, because he doesn't care what others think, and he doesn’t care about anyone else!” Jane raised her voice, as it was clear how furious she was.   
  
“Jane, I-“ She cut him off from speaking as she raised her hand up as a gesture.  
  
“So yeah, congrats! You’ve redefined your legacy and your name for generations to come!” She laughed as Dirk just clenched his fists  
  
“It was a necessary sacrifice!!!” He shouted, as it went silent, Jane with her back to him.  
  
“Sacrifice?” She said as she turned to look at him, her eyes narrowing with a look that could kill.  
  
“I worked to bring my company to top and slaving over a loveless marriage. I lived for the letters I received from you both...” She started rubbing her eyes, an empty smile on her as she stared at Dirk.  
  
“Looking at us now, I think oh god what have we done with our lives and where did it get us?” She chuckled as he slowly began to approach her, reaching out for her.  
  
“But that doesn’t wipe the tears or years away, so I’m back in the city and here to stay.” Jane took a deep breath, her eyes closed as she wouldn’t cry before him.

“Janey…” His hand was about to reach her shoulder, but then she pushed it away, now avoiding eye contact from him.  
  
“And I’m not here for you.” She simply said as she began twirling the pendant around her neck.  
  
“I know my sister like the back of my hand, and you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind.” She softly spoke thinking of June, her happy smile, how she always clung to her when they were young.

“And a million years ago she told me… The night we met you, she whispered gently: That this one’s mine. So, I stood by. And do you know why?” She recalled that moment all those years at that party with June begging her to introduce her to Dirk.

“I love my sisters more than anything in this life. I will choose their happiness over mine every time! JUNE!” Tears ran down her face, as she hit her chest a few times.

“My dear sweet June, who loves more than life itself, you've taken her love and shattered it. June who one of the best things in our lives, so never lose that.” Her lips whimpering, her fist tightening as she grabbed Dirk’s collar violently.

“NEVER LOSE SIGHT OF THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE BLESSED WITH THE BEST WIFE!” She shouted as his expression just showed shame and sadness as she pushed him down as he landed on his butt with her standing over him.

“So, congratulations, for the rest of your life, every sacrifice, every labor, all that you do in this world is for my sister! Give her the best life, make her smile again, and never, NEVER! Never hurt her again.” She raised her finger up, yelling and screaming at him.

“Congratulations.” She then grabbed his papers and tossed them in the air. Before she then turned and left the room, slamming the doors, leaving Dirk there with a look of dumbfounded, as he just sat there in silence…


End file.
